


Twisted Love

by Davie232



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Aoi hates her classmates, Aoi is broken, Drinking Cum, F/F, Felching, Mistress, Strap-Ons, degrading, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/pseuds/Davie232
Summary: Aoi is in despair after the 4th trial. Junko decides to rub salt into the wounds with unexpected results.This story is pure filth. You have been warned. If you don't like the tags don't read.





	Twisted Love

Aoi was walking through the empty corridors of Hope’s Peak Academy. It was after 10 pm she knew that much since the cafeteria was shut for the night as per Monokuma rules.

 

A few days had passed Sakura committed suicide in a bid to stop the class fighting each other and focus their efforts on the mastermind. But to Aoi, she had lost a really close friend, a friend she grew to love and care for in her short time in this school.

 

But ever since Sakura’s death, she was in complete despair and not even Makoto could help her. Aoi started to hate Makoto along with Kyoko, Byakuya and Toko.

 

The simple reason was they had each other. Makoto was slowly breaking down Kyoko barrier, and she grew fond of him. While Toko loved Byakuya and was also loyal to him, while Byakuya hated Toko with a passion. As for Hiro? He was an idiot plain and simple.

 

Aoi walked into the swimming pool, and she went over to a wall and sat down, and she started to cry.

 

“I hate this school I hate Monokuma…why….why did we get put into this awful situation” she sobbed.

 

“Oh my, what do we have here?” Said a familiar voice Aoi raised her head to see Monokuma walking towards her and her anger levels were shooting through the roof.

 

“What do you what” she sobbed.

 

“Upupupupupupu, I wouldn’t be a very good Headmaster if I didn’t go see what is wrong with my students” he chuckled.

 

“FUCK YOU” Aoi screamed in pure anger.

 

“Wow geez, I come here to comfort you, and this is the thanks I get how ungrateful you are,” Monokuma said coldly.

 

“Ungrateful……UNGRATEFUL” Aoi roared. “You the one to fucking talk, you are stuck us in this school and forced us to kill each other….. We…have lost half the class, and now I’ve lost Sakura” she said, and she began to cry again.

 

Monokuma shook his head and sat downs beside Aoi. “What’s worst that you swapped her letter with the one you made up, I…. I nearly took down the whole class because of you,” Aoi said.

 

“Would it not be better that way?” Monokuma said.

 

“Huh! What do you mean” Aoi asked as she cleared the tears from her eyes.

 

“I can see it Asahina” he chuckled. “The way you look at the others and secretly grow to hate them.”

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about” she lied.

 

“Oh your not fooling here no here upupupupu. I’ve watched on the camera feed and the way you look at Naegi and Kirigiri whenever they are together. The look on your face is disgust and hate, while Toko is a stupid fool who will never earn Togami’s love and yet she calls him master.”

 

Aoi was left speechless, and Monokuma began to chuckle. “Hey, at least you have Hiro, he is single and not with anyone right now.”

 

Aoi cringed at the thought of her and Hiro hooking up. “I rather fuck you, than that useless man. He has done fuck all since we all woke up in this place.”

 

“You….rather…fuck….me,” Monokuma said shocked.

 

“Sure, why not,” Aoi said. “What have I got to lose at this point.”

 

Monokuma put his paw on his chin, “your self-pride for one” he replied.

 

“As if I care about my pride anymore, I tried to get everyone killed” she sighed. “I wish I done it now….. I wasn’t kidding about fucking you by the way….. Have you got an extension you can attach to yourself?”

 

“What wait?” Monokuma said caught entirely off guard.

 

“You heard me” Aoi replied firmly. “If I’m going to die in here at some point. I might as well get fucked before I die. There is only so much I can do with my hands you know.”

 

Monokuma sat their completely stunned and Aoi began to shake him. “Hey, you still alive?”

 

Monokuma shook his head. “Hey get your hands off me, you remember what happened to Owada on your first day here.”

 

“Yes I know, but you haven’t blown up yet” Aoi replied firmly.

 

“You have a point there” he muttered. “Do you really want us to fuck?”

 

Aoi nodded, “sure like I said what else have I got to lose.”

 

“Very well then,” he said. “Come back here in a few days, and I will see if I can find something that will fill you up nicely” he chuckled, and he stood up and walked away.

 

Aoi covered her face with her hands. “Did I seriously say all that? I must be broken even to consider fucking that bear. I guess it no longer matters now.”

 

A few days later

 

Aoi was in the sitting against a wall in the swimming room. She couldn’t believe that she was going to fuck a bear that has caused so much pain and suffering.

 

She heard a noise and looked up to see Monokuma with a what appeared to 8-inch strapon dildo wrapped around his waist.

 

Aoi was stunned at what she saw, and she began to have second thoughts about ever opening her mouth.

 

Monokuma walked forward, “we shall get started?”  He chuckled, and he sat down and laid on his back. “W-what are you doing?” Aoi said shocked.

 

“Well obviously I can’t fuck you because of my height, so I will let you just ride me instead” he replied. “You can keep your top on if you want as my paws will be not able to reach your glorious boobies.”

 

Aoi put her hands on her boobs, “I bet you love this don’t you…..not you Monokuma but the person who is controlling you” she said as she looked at the camera.

 

“Maybe I am…. Heres something for you…. My tits are the same size as yours” Monokuma chuckled.

 

Aoi’s eyes widened in shock. “Wait the mastermind is a girl?”

 

“Upupupupupup, how about we start. Take off your shorts, panties and get that mouth of yours on my cock” he demanded.

 

Aoi was stunned that the mastermind was, in fact, a girl. If she played along, maybe she could find out who this person is and kill her. Aoi took her shorts and panties off, and she got on her knees and leaned down and started to suck on Monokuma’s fake cock.

 

“There is something you should know about this cock,” he said as heard Aoi slurping. “This strapon contain a texture quite similar to cum.” Aoi took the cock out of her mouth, and she looked at him. “I assure you it clean, and it tastes good. I expect you to swallow every last drop” he said.

 

“Why should I trust you” Aoi replied.

 

“Well, I’m a virgin” Monokuma chuckled. “I want this moment to be special.”

 

Aoi began to laugh, “here I am stupid enough to take your virginity” and she wrapped her lips around the cock and began to deepthroat it.

 

“Holy shit” Monokuma said shocked. Aoi ignored him, and she continued to bob her head up and down until she felt that texture that Monokuma mentioned hitting the back of her throat.

 

Much to her surprise, the bear was truthful, and it did taste good. She pulled her mouth away from the cock, and she opened her mouth to show the contents within.

 

“Fuck, you sucked that cock like a pro” Monokuma said stunned. “I told you didn’t I that texture tasted good.”

 

Aoi swallowed the cum, and she nodded, “yes you did. May I ask how you made it?”

 

“Not I’m going to give everything away just yet” he chuckled.

 

“Why am I not surprised” she groaned. “Oh looks you blew your load already…how disappointing.”

 

“As if” the bear chuckled. “I can go another round; I dare you to lick of our cum when we both climax.”

 

“Dare accepted,” Aoi smirked.

 

She climbed on top of the dildo and sank her pussy on the fake cock, and she let out a soft moan. Then she began to bounce up and down on the cock. “Oh fuck your so big” she moaned.

 

“This fucking sucks,” Monokuma said. “I wish I were there in person and I would lick your tits and make you cum faster.”

 

“Is…..that….so” Aoi panted as she continued to fuck herself with the fake cock.

 

“Let me know when we both shoot” Monokuma demanded.

 

“Yes…..of…..course……” Aoi managed to get out.

 

After 5 minutes of her fucking herself senseless, she felt close, and she felt the fake cock shooting out the texture. “FUCKKKKKKKK………I’M CUMING” she roared and came herself.

 

She slowly caught her breath and she got off the dildo and began to suck on it. She could taste her juices and the texture and enjoyed the taste of both.

 

She took her mouth away from the fake cock and opened her mouth, so Monokuma to see the cum that was in her mouth and swallowed it like a greedy whore.

 

“You dirty little minx” he chuckled. “Did my cock shoot its load?”

 

Aoi nodded, and she began to blush. “Yes, I forgot to say sorry.”

 

“I’ll forgive you this time,” he said darkly. “Anywho, did you enjoy yourself?” Aoi nodded, and the bear chuckled. “So you up for anal next time around?”

 

Aoi quickly shook her head. “No chance, backdoor is off limits.”

 

“Oh that is a shame,” he said sarcastically. “I was going to offer you a deal as well too.”

 

“What type of deal” Aoi asked.

 

“A deal where you get to see me, the person who is controlling this bear” he replied.

 

“So wait, if I do anal, then I will get to see the mastermind?” Aoi replied.

 

“Nah not just anal. I want to shoot a load in your ass, then have you force it out into a cup and drink it” Monokuma chuckled.

 

“That’s fucking disgusting. There is no chance I’m doing that” Aoi said in anger.

 

“Hey, your ass will be clean. I will give you an enema kit before we begin so your little hole is all nice and clean” the bear replied.

 

“Don’t care, I’m still not doing it, if you think I’m going to swallow something that's been up my bum, then your mistaken” Aoi replied coldly.

 

“Well, Asahina you have just blown you're only chance to find out who is behind all of this” the bear chuckled.

 

Aoi began to think in her head, and her brain was fighting the urge to give in to this bears sick demands. But if she could do it just this once, then she could end this game once and for all.

 

The bear stood up, and he began to walk away with the fake cock swinging from side to side.

 

“Monokuma wait,” Aoi said. The bear stopped and turned around. “Yes, what is it?”

 

“See if I go along with your request,” Aoi said nervously. “Do you promise to reveal yourself to me.”

 

“That was the offer” Monokuma replied.

 

“Fine…I….I….I will do it….” Aoi said defeated. The bear began to laugh, and Aoi hung her head in shame.

 

“Very well, meet me here same time tomorrow, and we will see if you're strong enough to go through with it.”

 

Next night

 

Aoi left her dorm room and headed for the swimming pool. She couldn’t believe what she was about to do.

 

She did her best to clean her ass, but she knew it was pointless as Monokuma would provide her with better equipment.

 

She made her way up to the second floor and headed for the pool. When she arrived, she saw Monokuma standing with his strapon around his waist, a bag, a tub of lube and a plastic cup.

 

“Ah good you’re here,” he said. She walked over to him, “take this bag and read the instructions, I recommend flushing yourself out twice” he said.

 

Aoi took the bag and went to the shower room to clean her self with the enema. She took about 15 mins, and by the second flush, she noticed the water was clear.

 

“I can’t believe I’m going to do this….. Maybe I should back out. I’ve never had anything that big in my ass before…” she said muttered. “…. No, I can do this, I will find out who is behind this and end things, and we can escape.”

 

She walked back into the pool room, “geez you took your time” Monokuma said annoyed.

 

“You told me to flush myself out twice,” Aoi replied. “Besides I don’t want my own shit sliding down my throat, But I don’t need to worry about that I’m all clean.”

 

“Good stuff” the bear chuckled as he laid on the floor. “Right get sucking, then when your ready add lube to my cock and finger your ass with the lube..”

 

Aoi sunk to her knees and began to suck on the fake cock. Then she pulled out and asked. “Do you have two loads in this?”

 

“Yes I do, suck the first load and the second will be in your ass” the bear demanded.

 

Aoi nodded and wrapped her lips around the fake cock and began to bob her head up and down. She was looking forward to getting the texture back in her mouth. She enjoyed the taste, and she wanted more.

 

‘ _Fuck I make myself sound like a slut_ ’ she thought. After a few minutes, she got her reward, and she greedily swallowed the fake cum.

 

“You fucking slut” Monokuma chuckled. “Now onto the main course, ride my dick with your ass you fucking slut.”

 

“Talk to me like that again, and I’m leaving,” Aoi said in anger.

 

“But you are a slut” he chuckled. “I watched your throat move as you swallowed the fake cum. You didn’t open your mouth to show me the load. You just swallowed it like a whore.”

 

Monokuma words stung Aoi, and he was right. She knew if she fucked herself in the ass and then drank the fake cum off her ass. There was no turning back for her, but she wanted to do it……to see what it would taste like.

 

She hovered over the fake cock, and she slowly went down, and she felt the cock trying to get into her ass. She took her time and allowed the head of the cock to slide in.

 

She slowly lowered herself even further and she felt pain and stopped. “Give me a second so my ass can get used to this” she pleaded.

 

“Take as long as you need I’m enjoying seeing the cock slowly disappear into your greedy little hole” the bear chuckled.

 

Aoi waited about a half a minute, and she continued to slide down until she was ball deep. “Oh…..I feel…so full.” She just sat there, with an 8-inch dildo up her ass. She now knew this was a new low for her.

 

Aoi began to move up and down, and she felt pain. But she stuck to it, and she began to fuck herself.

 

“I wonder in time, what hole you will prefer to use” Monkokuma asked.

 

“Pussy” she moaned. “This is the….only time…that my…..ass will ever get used like this.”

 

“You think so” the bear chuckled. “When I’m done with you….you will be an anal slut full time.”

 

“I…..would….love to see….you try “Aoi moaned back. She began to pace up the pace, and she was going wild on the fake cock.

 

She raised her self up fast and slammed her ass down on the cock. She was in pure heaven.

 

“This…feel….so….fucking good….” Aoi panted as she bounced on the fake cock faster and harder.

 

“Look at those boobs bounce up and down. I’m rubbing myself watching you” Monokuma said.

 

Then the moment arrived. Aoi felt the fake cum shoot deep into her ass. She froze, and Monokuma knew what was going on.

 

“I do believe that the cock has just shot its load into your wanting ass” he chuckled. “Grab the plastic cup and climb off my cock and put your ass over the cup.”

 

Aoi slowly grabbed the cup, and she knew this was the moment of no return. She raised herself off the dildo, and she put the cup on the ground and placed herself over it. She started to push out as if she was taking a shit and she felt the fake cum leaking out of her ass.

 

After a minute of watching Monokuma felt time was up. “Right, that’s enough waiting around. Grab the cup and drink up” he said.

 

She took the cup and went on her knees, she looked at the cum and took a sniff, and it smelt normal. She opened her mouth, and the fake cum slides out of the cup and into her mouth.

 

Her eyes widen, and it tasted just the same, no added flavour from her ass, and she began to shake the cup to get the rest out, and she swallowed every drop.

 

She even licked the cup clean, Monokuma looked on, and the mastermind had Aoi where she wanted her.

 

“Right whore, that’s enough,” he said.

 

“I’m not done yet,” Aoi said. She began to suck the fake cock that was covered in cum.

 

A few seconds later the cock was clean, and Aoi was licking her lips.

 

“All done” she smiled.

 

“Impressive” the bear replied. “As promised you will see the real me. In two days time come to this room, and I will take you to me.”

 

“Wait you're within the school?” Aoi answered back shock.

 

“Upupupupupu of course, you can keep the lube in case you want to fist your ass” he chuckled, and he stood up and left.

 

“The mastermind is in the school…..” Aoi said.

 

Then she realised she hadn’t came herself so she began to rub her pussy and thought of the nasty stuff she did only a few minutes ago and then she came over her hand and she began to lick it clean and it didn’t taste that bad.

 

“I wonder if I can mix my cum with Monokuma fake cum” she pondered then she froze and shook her head. “What is wrong me? I’ve done drank a cup of fake cum that was in my ass. I’ve truly fallen, maybe Monokuma is right maybe I am a whore.”

 

She put her panties and shorts back on and grabbed the lube and headed to her dorm room for sleep.

 

Two days later

 

Aoi was in the pool waiting for Monokuma to show up and she was terrified to find out the truth, and she was horrified by her own actions.

 

Monokuma appeared, and she walked over to him. “Lift me up will ya,” he said. “It will make things quicker.”

 

Aoi just looked at him, and he was getting annoyed. “Fuck sake hurry up, or I’m leaving.” Aoi quickly picked him up, and she held him as if he was a 2-year-old child.

 

“4th floor go there, don’t worry everyone is asleep so we won’t get caught,” he said. Aoi left the pool with her bear in hand, and the pair made it to the 4th floor. “Go to the data room, and the door will be unlocked. Once inside put me down and I will appear.”

 

Aoi nodded, and she headed for the data room and went inside. She put the bear down and looked around the room. That’s when she saw a door with Monokuma face on it. “Is that your control room?” She asked.

 

But she never got an answer and looked down to find Monokuma sitting on the floor and not moving. Then Aoi heard a door open and turned around to see it was the Monokuma door that was opening.

 

Aoi got the fright of her life when she saw Junko walk in. “E-Enoshima” she gasped.

 

“Yip the one and only” she giggled.

 

“B-but how…I don’t understand….I….we saw you get impaled by those spikes” Aoi said as her thinking process fell apart.

 

“That wasn’t me sexy” Junko winked. “That was my ugly, stupid sister of mine.”

 

“Sister?” Aoi gasped.

 

“Yip” Junko grinned, and she walked over to Aoi, and she kissed the swimmer on the lips. Aoi’s eyes widened and tried to back away. But Junko put her hands on both of Aoi’s bum cheeks and give them a good squeeze.

 

“Kiss me back” Junko whispered seductively.

 

Aoi legs began to tremble, and she felt the pure sexual aura that Junko had, and she craved in and kissed Junko back. Aoi pushed her tongue into Junko’s mouth. Which surprised the latter, but Junko knew Aoi was digging herself further into a hole that she can’t climb out off.

 

Their tongues danced with each other and Aoi felt herself enjoying the moment. Junko stepped back and she warmly at Aoi.

 

“Take your top and bra off, and I will make love your boobs,” Junko said softly.

 

Aoi quickly took her upper clothing off, and Junko attacked her boobs with her tongue causing Aoi to moan. Junko was licking the nipples slowly and then began to suck off them.

 

“Enoshima please don’t stop” Aoi pleaded. Junko began to giggle and cup both of Aoi’s boobs and started to play with them gently causing Aoi to moan more.

 

Junko needed Aoi to be in a state of arousal and then she would break the swimmer with the truth and false lies. Once this night was done, Aoi would be hers.

 

“Aoi,” Junko said seductively. “Would you like to cum?”

 

“Oh god yes please Enoshima,” Aoi said.

 

“Well then you dirty slut get naked, lay on your back and open your legs, and I will lick you until you cum.”

 

At this point, Aoi didn’t care if a girl was going to eat her she needed to cum. She got her shorts and panties off, and she got on her back and opened her legs.

 

She saw Junko getting her naked herself, and she was stunned by how sexy Junko was. The latter got on her knees and got stuck into Aoi’s pussy.

 

“Oh fuck” Aoi moaned. Junko was licking Aoi’s clit slowly and lovingly. “Enoshima your tongue is fucking amazing.” Junko began to giggle as she stuck two fingers into Aoi’s wet pussy.

 

“You fucking slut” Junko giggled. “You're so wet we might need to swim soon,” Junko added a 3rd finger and began to fuck Aoi.

 

“Oh….oh….oh…. FUCK…..PLEASE FUCK MY PUSSY ENOSHIMA. YOUR FINGERS ARE SO FUCKING GOOD” Aoi roared.

 

Junko used her other hand to reach up to Aoi’s boobs and began to play with her nipple’s.

 

Aoi eyes rolled back into her skull as she felt pleasure from her nipples and pussy being played with.

 

Junko stopped and pulled out leaving Aoi shocked and wanting more.

 

“Enoshima….please…” she panted.

 

“Please what?” Junko said.

 

“Please stick your fingers back in me….. I will do anything” Aoi begged.

 

“Anything?” Junko giggled.

 

“Yes…. You can fuck my ass, and I will drink that fake cum from my ass” Aoi said.

 

“Deal” Junko giggled, and she put stuck her three fingers back inside Aoi’s pussy and fucked her silly.

 

“Enoshima…. I’m close” Aoi panted.

 

“Good” Junko replied. She put her face over Aoi’s pussy, and she was attacked by Aoi’s juices as the swimmer roared in pure pleasure.

 

Junko face was covered in Aoi’s juices, and she pulled her fingers out and moved up, so she was face to face with the swimmer.

 

“Lick my face clean slut” Junko ordered.

 

Aoi nodded, and she licked her contents of Junko’s face. Once she was done, she was patted on the head by Junko. “Good slut, now is your ass clean?”

 

Aoi nodded, causing Junko to smile. “Good wait here while I grab my strapon and lube from the other room.

 

Junko got up and headed for the Monokuma room, while Aoi sat up and realised what just happened and she felt sick.

 

Junko came back with the strapon around her waist, and she had the lube in her hand. “Right all fours slut and I will give you an ass fucking you will never forget.”

 

“Wait,” Aoi said. “I want answers first.”

 

Junko began to giggle, “you will get answers once my dick is up your ass. Now all fours slut.”

 

Aoi nodded, and she got on her hands and knees. Junko covered her hands with lube and began to stroke her fake cock. She walked up to Aoi and went on her knees and started to stick two fingers in Aoi’s ass which caused the swimmer to moan.

 

“Enough of the playing around,” Junko said as she took her fingers out and lined her cock with the swimmer's ass and shoved in it causing Aoi to jump.

 

Then without warning, Junko began to fuck Aoi senseless. “I…..want…..answers….” Aoi struggled to say as she felt extream pleasure and pain coming from her ass.

 

“Oh you will get your answers once I shoot my load in you,” Junko said as she grabbed Aoi’s hips and fucked her even harder and faster than before.

 

Aoi’s eyes rolled into her skull as she felt the pleasure coursing through her body. She manages to cum a second time, and Junko managed to catch some with her hand and reached around to Aoi’s face.

 

“Clean my hand you fucking slut” Junko demanded. Aoi stuck her tongue out and began to clean her juices off Junko’s hand.

 

Then she felt the fake cock shoot the load deep in her ass. “Enoshima…..that’s…..a load in….my ass….”

 

Junko smirked, and she slowed down and now was the time to break Aoi entirely and she reached for Aoi’s nipples and began to play with them while still fucking Aoi slowly.

 

“Everyone agreed to live in this school,” Junko said. “The world outside is a shitshow created by me. The leader of the Ultimate Despair. We have been in this school for a full year on lockdown to keep us safe from the dangers outside.”

 

“A full year” Aoi gasped. “I don’t understand….. I was standing outside the school a month ago…..”

 

“I wiped two years of memories from you and the others. You are not 17 years old. You are in fact 19” Junko giggled. “We are such a family too. Seeing all of you trying to kill each other to get out of school that you all agreed to stay in is so despairful” Junko laughed.

 

“You…monster,” Aoi said, she wanted to get up and run. But she didn’t want to the pleasure from Junko’s slow fucking to stop. As well as the pleasure that she is getting from Junko’s fingers on her nipples were too good to turn down.

 

“Yes, I am a big monster” Junko giggled. “I might as well fill you in what happened in the last two years. You and Ogami were lovers.”

 

“We were?” Aoi said shocked.

 

“Yip, but you had your eyes on Naegi at first. In fact, every girl in our class did apart from me. But he only had eyes on one girl, and that was Kirigiri. Did you ever wonder why those two close after waking up in here and that goes for you and Ogami as well?”

 

“Because our feelings remained?” Aoi replied.

 

“Bingo” Junko giggled. “I didn’t count on that. But in the end Ogami never truly loved you. Because if she did, then she would have never killed herself to leave you all alone in this school.”

 

“She did it to make us stop fighting and focus on you” Aoi replied.

 

“Sure she did” Junko laughed. “Face it Ogami couldn’t handle being stuck in here and killed herself. I wonder what she will think of you now?”

 

Aoi began to cry as her she was on her hands and knees getting fucked up in the ass by the person who caused all this.

 

“Ogami will be disgusted by your actions….. dare I say it she would most likely hate you now” Junko whispered seductively. “But I don’t hate you Aoi.”

 

“You don’t?” Aoi sobbed.

 

“Of course not” Junko replied. “I made love to your boobs, and I have made you cum, and here we are right now making love. Would I be doing anything of this if I hated you?”

 

“No” Aoi replied.

 

“You have grown on me in the past week Aoi, and I am thrilled that your the first girl that I ever made love to,” Junko said honestly.

 

Aoi stopped crying, and she felt happy. “Aoi, I know that you hate the others so do I hate. Stand by my side, and we can take them down together and then we can rule the world together.”

 

“I-I can’t…..” Aoi said.

 

“But you can….just let it all go and let the despair take over. I promise you will love it” Junko said seductively. “Be my slave Aoi, and I will fuck your ass every day.”

 

“I…I….” Aoi said.

 

“Oh one more thing Aoi, see that fake cum you have been swallowing so greedily. Well…..its been my cum all along” Junko giggled.

 

Aoi felt sick and horrified, and she felt the despair take over and she began to cry once more. Junko started to laugh and took her hands of Aoi’s nipples and grabbed swimmer’s hips and picked up the pace and fuck Aoi once again.

 

“Give in Aoi, let the despair consume you, feel my cum woosh around in your ass” Junko demanded. Aoi began to stop crying as she felt the pleasure again.

 

“Yes…. I feel the despair” Aoi said as she began to drool. “Fuck me Enoshima…fuck all the hope out of me. Give me your second load.”

 

Junko began to laugh, and she fucked Aoi with all her might and then Aoi felt the last wave of cum shooting into her ass.

 

“Eonshima, that’s your second load in my ass” Aoi drooled. “I can wait to drink two loads of your cum.”

 

Junko began to giggle, and she pulled out. “Keep that ass closed shut, while I grab a cup” Junko stood up and headed back into Monokuma room and grabbed a mug and came back to see Aoi drooling.

 

She put the cup on the ground. “Right slut crawl to this mug and dump my cum into it.”

 

Aoi nodded, and she crawled over, and she put her ass over the mug and forced out two loads of Junko’s precious cum.

 

Once she was done, Junko took the cup and handed it to Aoi. “Before you drink this I have a few rules laid out,” Junko said, and Aoi smiled at her.

 

“Number 1, you will call me Mistress and just that. Number 2, you will drink only my cum from now on. You will no longer be allowed water, juice or any other liquid just my cum. You may, however, be allowed to drink your own cum if it’s mixed with mine. Lastly number 3, you will forget about your past and love me as your Mistress. If you agree, then repeat the three rules and drink my cum.”

 

Aoi nodded and said, “You will be my Mistress, and that will be your only name to me. From now on the only liquid, I will drink will be your cum. I will be able to drink my own as long your cum is mixed in. Finally, I will forget about my past, and I will love you as my Mistress.”

 

Aoi then put the cup to her mouth and swallowed the two loads of cum. “Thank you, Mistress, for your sweet cum” Aoi drooled.

 

“You're very welcome.” Junko giggled. “Aoi Asahina I love you.”

 

“I love you to Mistress” Aoi replied smiling.

 

Junko looked at her work, and she felt proud that she broke Aoi. Now she and her new slave can rule the world together once she deals with her other classmates.

 

“Aoi, help me take down our other classmates, and we can leave this school together as a couple.”

 

“Oh, Mistress I would love that” Aoi giggled. “Have you got a plan?”

 

Junko began to pat on Aoi on the head. “I think I do” she laughed evilly.

 

A week later

 

Monokuma told the remaining students that he would hold the final trial and if they won they would get to escape. So he granted them access to the full school to beat him. But if they lose they would all die.

 

Makoto and Kyoko together found out about Mukuro, and they noticed that the school photos of them that Monokuma left behind Junko face were blocked off in every shot.

 

So the pair came to the same idea that Junko was the mastermind.

 

“Upupupupupupu, you two made a very good team” the bear chuckled, and then smoke appeared and then vanished, and the real Junko Enoshima appeared shocking everyone apart from Aoi who began to smile when she saw Mistress. Junko was carrying a plastic bag.

 

“Sup people” Junko giggled giving them all the peace sign. “You know having lost two years of memories. You two are still close as ever Naegi, Kirigiri” she giggled.

 

“What are you talking about,” Byakuya said firmly. Junko clicked her fingers, and the tvs that were in the room turned on, leaving him, Makoto, Kyoko, Toko, and Hiro shocked at what they saw.

 

The world was in destroyed as giant Monokuma’s were destroying what was left.

 

“The world is covered in Despair, and I was the one who started the whole thing. Kirigiri’s father asked us if we wanted to stay in this school until the despair was wiped.”

 

Then Junko clicked her fingers again, and everyone saw themselves agreeing to stay in the school.

 

“So how long have we been locked in here for?” Hiro asked.

 

“A full year” Junko replied. “The class became such a family too.”

 

“You’re a m-monster,” Toko said.

 

“Why thank you” Junko giggled. “So here’s the rules. If you all vote for hope. Then you all win, and you all get to leave this school for that wasteland. But if a single person votes for despair I win and all of you die.”

 

The six students cast their votes, and they were horrified when Aoi chose despair.

 

“Hina why?” Makoto asked stunned.

 

“Because Naegi, I love despair and my Mistress” Aoi giggled, and she left her spot and walked over to Junko, and the two kissed. Then she pulled her shorts and panties down shocking everyone.

 

Junko went into the bag and pulled out the strapon, and she put it on around her waist and then grabbed the lube from the bag. Then she threw the bag away and covered her cock with the lube.

 

Then she slowly pressed her cock into Aoi’s ass and began to fuck her in front of the others students. Who was left speechless.

 

Aoi began to moan as Junko fucked her slave at a steady pace. “Aoi was in despair after Sakura died and I broke her further and now we are in love aren’t we Aoi?”

 

“Yes, Mistress…. Oh, fuck me hard Mistress” Aoi begged.

 

“Oh you dirty slut” Junko giggled and she up the pace.

 

“Hina look at what Enoshima has done to you,” Makoto said horrified. “Do you not have any regrets?”

 

“No…..my Mistress….loves….me” she panted. “I….live only….on her…..cum now….in….terms….of a liquid”

 

Everyone one was stunned as Aoi felt cum shooting into her ass. “Mistress that’s a load ready to be licked up” Aoi giggled.

 

Junko pulled out, and Aoi squatted, and Junko caught the cum in her hand and then fed it to Aoi.

 

“Yummy as ever Mistress” Aoi giggled.

 

Junko helped Aoi to her feet and then she pulled out a device and handed it to Aoi. The two women kissed.

 

“Kill them” Junko whispered.

 

Aoi looked at her former classmates, and she smiled evilly, and she pushed the button, and the floor disappeared underneath all the students, and they fell to their deaths.

 

Both women began to laugh, and they kissed each other again. Aoi then went on her knees to clean the dildo with her mouth and helped Junko take it off and put the fake cock back into the bag, and they left the trial room holding hands as they headed to the front door of the school.

 

Junko pulled out another device from her pocket, and she pressed the button, and the vault door began to open. The pair saw the outside world for the first time in a year. They kissed and looked at each other lovingly.

 

“This world is our let’s have fun” Junko smiled.

 

“Yes, Mistress let us cause more despair” Aoi giggled, and the pair left the school to start their new life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


End file.
